


I Told You I Loved You... Didn't I?

by asimpleline18



Series: An Unanticipated Relationship [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Background PBJ, Background Relationships, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: Eric makes a surprise visit to see his other boyfriend in Las Vegas and reveals he's been missing out on saying some important words to one of his special someones.





	I Told You I Loved You... Didn't I?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know how happy I am with how this turned out but I wanted a Bitty/Kent story in my series that didn't devolve into sex. This has been sitting on my computer for months and I just decided to edit and post anyway. Maybe as I develop this series around this relationship, a fic like this will become easier to write.
> 
> In a side note, I postponed all projects when I got a job working at a restaurant and it was draining so I had little time to myself. Then, life dropped a different job into my lap, one making use of my degree (and needing me to relocate). Now that I'm a little more settled in, I hope to get back to writing as I'm not quite as tired at the end of my day.

After Kent went back to Las Vegas, Jack and Eric kept in contact with him mostly over Snapchat and Skype. Even though they spent the summer together, Eric was awkward alone with Kent. So much of his interactions with Kent occurred with Jack and without that buffer, Eric became really shy. There was a lot more blushing and long silences on his part which amused Jack to no end.

Kent suffered from the same problem to some degree but his cockiness covered for him most of the time. He teased Eric mercilessly just to watch him flush and be chirped back. Being alone together was just too new especially as a long distance relationship.

So, this was how Eric found himself letting himself into Kent's apartment during an Ace's pregame. Jack conspired with Eric to fly him out when Kent had a string of home games during which, Jack would have a roadie on the west coast ending in Las Vegas.

During the flight, Eric worked out a plan to get whatever groceries he would need to make a dinner and an apple pie for his boyfriend. He just hoped the Aces won so Kent came home in a good mood. Eric didn't think it would be all that bad but he preferred a happy boyfriend to a sullen one.

He dropped his suitcase inside the door once he got in and checked Kent's kitchen for ingredients quickly before heading back out. He turned on the Aces' game on while he cooked which was only halfway through the first period. His Parson jersey was carefully hung over a nearby chair as to not get it dirty. The score was 0-0 but the Aces seemed to be controlling the puck well. As Eric worked, Kit came out of her hiding place to investigate him and the delicious smelling kitchen. He was allowed to pet her and she soon found a perch on a cabinet to watch him.

Eric put a tomato sauce on for chicken parm. Kent had talked about how he usually ate a lot of that with pasta after a game. He even had a photocopy of his grandmother's handwritten recipe conveniently taped to his refrigerator even though Eric suspected Kent had memorized it long ago.

He cheered every time Kent scored which was only twice. In spite of the Aces having good puck control, it was a close game ending 4-3. The Aces were looking solid through. They would give the Falconers' a good go for their money next week.

The pie was done and dinner was staying warm in the oven with it. Before the game, Eric texted Kent about Skyping later and he told Eric it could be a while since it was his turn to deal with the bulk of the media. So that left Eric making his appearance into a scavenger hunt and he tapped the noted around the apartment including the front door and Kit's collar.

He put his Parson jersey back on which was barely shorter than booty shorts he changed into. Eric lounged on Kent's bed and browsed his phone, yawning and feeling the time difference now that he stopped moving. Kent texted him as he got into the car which prompted Eric to hide in Kent's walk-in closet in his enormous jersey rack. How many jerseys did Kent need anyway? Eric made a mental note to ask his boyfriend later.

"Eric?" Kent called out from the apartment entrance. "Bits, are you here?"

There was some grumbling and Kent said, "I guess I have to find you, huh?" in a slightly louder tone.

Eric giggled to himself but stayed in his hiding spot so Kent read his notes. He listened to Kent crash around the apartment, starting in the kitchen. Soon, the man was calling for Kit where the last note was attached to her collar.

"Come on, cat! Get over here!" Kent said frustratedly from the bedroom outside of Eric's hiding place. She must have hidden under the bed after Eric put the note on her.

Eventually, there was a bell jingle, signaling that Kent got to her. "I should have just searched my apartment. You're a little monster, you know that? Yes, you are. Don't look at me like that! You're standing between me and my boyfriend!"

Kit meowed softly followed by a thud like she jumped from Kent's arms. Eric watched the closet door swing open from between the racks.

"Come on, Bits. I have so many clothes. How am I going to find  _ this _ note?" Kent grumbled.

Eager to see his boyfriend, Eric took pity on him and stepped out from the rack. "My notes weren't that difficult."

"Bitty!"

They embraced and Kent held Eric tightly with his face in the other man's neck. "I'm so happy you're here," he said quietly.

"Me too, sweetie. I'm also supposed to tell you Jack is going to join us after his game against you," Eric told him.

Kent pulled back and put his hands on Eric's face. They kissed so sweetly. He pulled back and looked sleepily into his boyfriend's large, brown eyes. Eric smiled and said, "I missed you, sweetie."

"You do realize we're in my closet right now," Kent deadpanned. "We had our reunion in my closet."

Eric giggled. "KInda like us. Let's go eat dinner. I made your favorite with an apple pie."

Kent picked his boyfriend up and urged Eric to put his legs around Kent's waist. "I saw. You're the best."

"I'm glad you think so," Eric said as he blushed. "I watched your game too. You did well tonight."

"I don't even care about that." Kent kissed Eric's cheek. "You're here."

He sat Eric down in the kitchen and they put pasta in the water Eric's note told Kent to boil. Kent hung onto Eric continuously until they sat together on the couch. Kit wandered around them and found a seat near Kent. He petted and cooed at her, asking if she got along with Eric.

"She was an angel. She even made sure I made the food right," Eric chuckled. "Didn't you, honey?"

Kit meowed at him. They passed the rest of dinner watching  _ The Real Housewives of New York _ . Kent took their plates in and brought out pie after putting the leftovers away. "Did it hurt?" Kent asked.

"What?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Kent flirted. " 'Cause you must be some kind of pie angel."

"Dear lord. How am I dating someone with such bad pickup lines?" Eric chirped.

"You love it," Kent said in singsong.

Eric  shoved him. "You've got no game. You're lucky Jack and I like you anyway."

Kent stuck his tongue out and finished his pie with an orgasmic moan. He made sure the plates were moved out of hte way and pushed Eric to laying down so he could lay on top of the smaller man with his head on Eric's chest.

He laughed at Kent and said, "You're just a big cat, aren't you? That's why Kit and you are such good friends."

"Shut up," Kent said and pulled one of Eric's hand to his head to pet his hair.

They snuggled and watched TV for a while. After Kti got over being pushed away, she climbed onto Kent's back and settled into a cat loaf between his shoulder blades.

Eris moved to pet Kit also. "You two are something, aren't you?"

Kent just tried to bury his head further into Eric's chest. "I'm just so happy to have at least one of my boyfriends here. I've missed having someone. Jeff cuddles me but it's not the same."

"We have a lot of time while I'm here, sweetie. I missed you too. Skyping just isn't the same as being here. I love you so much," Eric said as he brushed the hair away from Kent's face.

He looked up at Eric with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Eric asked alarmed.

"You said you love me. You've never said that back before," Kent said with wonder in his voice.

Eric shook his head. "No it wasn't. It can't be."

"It is." Kent perked up. "Kit, get off."

He moved to sit up slowly to give time for his cat to get off. She gave them a look when she hopped to the floor and slinked off.

"Are you sure I haven't said it?" Eric looked very confused. "I swear I've been saying it since August."

Kent laughed. "I'm sure you haven't, Bits. It doesn't matter. You're saying it now. I'm so happy."

"But I have three months' worth of 'I love yous' to make up for," Eric said as he worried his lip.

"Doesn't matter," he said and poked Eric's lip to get him to quit chewing it. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"How do I know that? You thought you were saying that for three months. Clearly, I love you most," Kent chirped.

"Now you're playing dirty," Eric pouted.

"You know me so well." Kent pushed Eric down and kissed him. "It's not like it's been hidden though. I can feel it in everything you do. Hell, you surprised me with a visit."

"But I have to make up for it. You deserve it," he argued.

"Come on. TIme for bed. I'm exhausted after my game and you're probably jetlagged," Kent said as he stood up and stretched.

Eric followed and leaned up to kiss him. "Hey, Kent."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. We'll Skype Jack in the morning."

They stumbled to the bedroom drunk on love and exhaustion, laughing the whole way.


End file.
